Draft:Amini Cishugi
---- | birth_place = Bukavu, South Kivu, DRCongo | yearsactive = 2015–present | occupation = Writer, Actor, Youtuber }} Henri Amini Cishugi (born July 13, 1996), known professionally as Amini Cishugi, is an Congolese Actor, Writer and Youtuber."Amini Cishugi", IMDb. Retrieved on 08 August 2018.(fr)Adams, Michael. «À 22 ans, Amini Cishugi est écrivain, éditeur et YouTubeur», Lwimbo, 8 July 2018. Retrieved 8 August 2018."Amini Cishugi YouTube channel stats", dBASE, 3 July 2016. Retrieved 8 August 2018. He began his career in early 2015, born and raised in Bukavu, South Kivu. Early life and education Amini Cishugi was born July 13, 1996, in Bukavu, South Kivu, Democratic Republic of Congo, during the First Congo War, son of Raphaël Cishugi (born June 4, 1967 - June 21, 2018), who was Businessman, and Georgine Nyahengwa (born 1970).(fr)«Qui est Amini Cishugi, l'auteur du célèbre livre de l'histoire d'Anna Beckinsales Marie», 243 Stars, 17 January 2018. Retrieved 8 August 2018. He became a fan of Literature when studying high school at Kashofu Institute Boarding School and loved writing Short stories and Poems. In his fresher year at Kashofu, Amini started writing AT HOME as a diary, which was a daily record based on his personal boarding schooling life. After graduated with a High school diploma of Biochemistry in 2015, Cishugi moved to Kampala (Capital City of the Republic of Uganda), he entered for the Undergraduate degree of Science in Civil Engineering at International University of East Africa (IUEA) in January 2016. Career Writings In August 2015, Amini Cishugi started self publishing and selling books online on Smashwords, he released AT HOME (Initially in French), followed by an Random: Twenty Questions of Self-Knownledge. Amini rose to fame within East Africa countries early 2017, he then gained wide notice by co-writing the nonfiction book Pleasure of the Spirit and Eyes first published on Wattpad."Amini Cishugi's fanfiction book "Pleasure of The Spirit and Eyes" On Wattpad", Wattpad. Retrieved on 12 December 2017.of the Spirit and Eyes|Novelas», Smashwords. Retrieved 8 August 2018. Amini is writing a dilogy of novels; the series centers on the life history of a 1992 born Canadian, Anna Beckinsale Marie. The first novel, titled Le Secret, was released in December 2017. The other volume, ''Mon Copain de New-York City, is expected to follow later 2018.(fr)"Amini Cishugi annonce la sortie de son nouveau livre « Mon copain de New-York City » pour Novembre", 243 Stars, 30 May 2018. Retrieved 8 August 2018. Amini Cishugi write books in English and French.«Amini Cishugi», FNAC. Retrieved 8 August 2018. Personal life Amini was raised a Roman Catholic. His middle name is of Swahili origin: "Amini" means faithful or loyal.(fr)Yaladakpa, Boukanga. «Amini Cishugi Biography», Music In Africa, 5 July 2018. Retrieved 8 August 2018. Books * 2016: AT HOME * 2017: Pleasure of the Spirit and Eyes * 2017: Journal de Ben Parker«Le Journal de Ben Parker», kobo. Retrieved 8 August 2018. * 2017: Le Secret * 2018: Mon copain de New-York City"Mon copain de New-York City - book by Amini Cishugi", Barnes and Noble. Retrieved 8 August 2018. Bibliography * Twenty Question of Self-Knowledge«Twenty Questions of Self-Knowledge», Kobo. Retrieved 8 August 2018. References External links * * * * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:People from Bukavu Category:Democratic Republic of the Congo actors Category:Democratic Republic of the Congo writers